my spike story
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: Spikes mother has found out the truth of where Spike is and wants to talk to Celestia but instead meets Twilight and Spike and offers Spike the chance of a lifetime to see the life he could have had. Warning this story has talk of death and life and insanity Rarity.
1. Chapter 1

My Spike story

**Hi it's me on my third fanfiction. I know that most of you will turn this down because all of my stories have been a series of history but now I'm having a story that takes place in the present. Just so you know this isn't your average Spike fanfiction romance. In fact it's pretty new. My first fanfiction was planned for this so hold on to your hooves this story is going to be a bumpy ride.**

**I'm going to start the story a while back not too long just 50 years or so when Spike was in his egg.**

A shadowy figure swooped into the land of dragons. Celestia had memorized the coming and going times of dragons for this very moment. She knew that only the most powerful unicorn/pegasus could bring back her sister by wielding the element of magic and the only way to find out was to use a spell only the highest level unicorn can use an age spell. She needed Luna to bring up the moon and sun and because she need her little sister back. A dragon egg takes 45 years to hatch. Spike's egg was 30 years old so the spell wouldn't need to be too strong. Celestia's plan was almost perfect. Then again so was Discord's.

Discord's soul (yes he has one) had gone to what I like to call "the land of time and space" it's the place where souls go that are somewhere between life and death. It was the land Twilight had gone to become an alicorn. He could see everything that was going on. The first time he used the land to find an area of chaos. The second time he had a more, well thought out plan. He would fake his redemption and (here's a twist) do nothing. Let me better explain he would cause mayhem but indirectly they would never have proof that it was him who talked to Spike's mother, but I'm getting ahead of myself. This is a Spike story not a Discord story.

**20 (about I'm not exactly sure) years after Celestia stole the eggs.**

A dark shadow came over a came over a mother dragon. The mother was crying remembering her baby who was stolen so many years ago, and was never found afterwards there were rumors and some teenage dragons claimed to have seen him, but they specifically were untrustworthy. She needed to get a hold of herself, before she started casting spells. You might be thinking "a dragon casting spells what's going on here?" My answer is simple this is the strongest dragon in all of Eqestria she learned from Zebra's who they shared territory with them over a thousand years ago how to use spells other than the one given to them naturally. That though was in the past now she's lost a child her only boy that year. She had such hope for him. Her ears perked up though when she listened to something the shadow figure said "I know where your son is." She prepared herself to force him to tell her when he said, "No need I'll tell you myself he's with the ponies working as a slave for the princess. Who was stolen from you as an egg." The dragon quickly made a decision she was going to make an emergency call to her brother to watch the younger ones she was going to have a talk with Celestia.

Spike was at the Canterlot library. Twilight was searching for a book she could never find in her own library. The history of Equestria. Spike was helping her when suddenly a bright red dragon burst through the window. The dragon picked up Twilight thinking she was Celestia in disguise. "She screamed at her "where's my son you thief!" Twilight calmed herself and then says "I never stole anything from you maybe you have me confused with someone else. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Twilight Sparkle." The dragon had heard of Twilight the newest princess and decided the best course of action would be to command her to bring her to Celestia, but before she could speak Twilight decided to take her to someone who would calm her down. "Would you like me to find Celestia, so she can find out who and where the thief is?" Twilight asked the dragon replied with a roar of anger "that liar Celestia would probably say something that would fool you into thinking she's innocent but she'll never fool me I know Spike's spell better then I know my own." She sniffed the air then realized that the smell was coming from behind a pile of books where Spike was hiding waiting for her to leave. "Spike?" She asked looking at him "is that you? You look older then I expected you to unless an age spell was used on you but it doesn't matter all that matters is you're safe and I'm going to save you from slavery." Spike, who hadn't been listening earlier was now very confused "slave what do you mean I _chose_ to become an assistant to Twilight." The dragon smiled, "that's probably because you didn't know the other chose you have you see Spike I'm your mother."

Twilight was confused what did that mean Celestia lied to her! It was time she knew the answers to a question she had asked Celestia when she was filly she decided to ask Spike's mother, "What happened in Equestria's past."

**Read my story a true history of Equestria because that's the story the dragon told Twilight.**

Twilight was shocked Celestia her teacher and mentor had taken the land from dragon's and draconicus who were barely (just barely) doing nothing wrong in fact now that she thought about it what if Discord himself was just out for revenge?! She knew that Eqestria's history wouldn't be a happy one but her mentor leading the way of a war! That was a new concept for her she didn't know how to feel but the largest feeling she had was sadness her mentor had lied to her after all they've been through. Twilight was heartbroken. She decided that what Celestia did with Spike was wrong and that if Spike wanted to live with dragons like he might have been destined too in the first place then who was she to interfere? This was Spike's real mother the one who would have raised him from an egg if it weren't for Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike was curious he'd seen teenage dragons but he had never seen any dragons that were really his age. He wanted to know more about what would have been his life, but he couldn't abandon Twilight in her time of need. Twilight though told him to go for three days. She'd be fine without him she said. Spike knew Twilight was strong and that he could send letters to her everyday not to mention Owlowiscious**. **He was still hesitant to go the reason explained in one word Rarity. He had gotten used to seeing her every day and was getting closer to her, or at least he thought he was, though to be honest with himself they weren't going anywhere she just likes to be adored and likes the thought of her own personal servant. To be honest he only liked her because of her undeniable beauty he never felt any strong emotions when near her but he was hoping one of these days he would. Spike decided that he wasn't _needed _specifically for these three days and he had been working for about what 18 years they could survive without him following them around for three days, so he went to his room and packed his blanket, Then he hoped on his mothers back (surprisingly comfortable) and flew over Ponyville (while yelling goodbye everyone.) and over the Everfree (while saying goodbye to Zecora) and then finally ended up in the dragon lands where they landed and he got the tour of the land.

Twilight ran to Celestia's room she had to find out if it was true she needed to know if the dragon had told the truth. She ran into Celestia on the way there. "Celestia a dragon told me a story and I want to know if it was true about the history of Equestria." Celestia looked down at the floor obviously uncomfortable. "I-I thought if you never found out that you'd feel better about yourself." Twilight was now in tears "you really did lie to me?" Celestia nodded "loyalty, generosity, and magic were my key elements, the ones I best fit Luna was laughter, kindness and honesty." Twilight was now sobbing her mentor and teacher the one pony she always looked up to was a fake, and a thief she couldn't take it she just couldn't and so she ran she ran out of Canterlot Castle.

Unlike Twilight, Spike's trip was going fantastically! The tour started with his family's cave where he meet all his 250 brothers and sisters (who knew) they were all happy to see him some of his family were inspired to make a cake to celebrate his return and not just any cake a fifteen layer jewel cake and he would be allowed to make a cake for himself too when he got home. The tour then continued to the arena where he would later watch the everfree Ursa's VS their home town the Caveland Quarray eels in an epic tail wrestle match and finally he saw what had to be the most beautiful thing in Equestria the sunset little did Spike and the others know that the dragons cause the sunset to have those beautiful colors the most vibrant colored dragons flew to and fro the light reflecting off their scales. All to soon the sun set ended and it was time to go back to the cave where he got to eat and make his own jewel cake and after he was finished he and his mother went to the arena and watched tail battles. He noticed one wrestler who all the opponents went easy on before being pulverized the dragon wore a hood, so that only the opponent could see his/her face.

At the end of the finale match Spike got a chance to meet all the players and the only one that had no dragon running up to get an autograph from so Spike decided to be the first, "hi I'm Spike you did really great out there you know it was amazing how you pulverized those guys." Dragon nodded with obvious pride then brought his/her head up so Spike could see under his/her hood, and it was a _her _and she was pretty and strong that was a pair up Spike never knew existed much less like in a girl. "I'm Goldscales strongest tailed female dragon in Equestria or at least in Cavelands." She had an oddly Rainbow Dash personality but she had slight uncertainty. He meant to complement her on her work and tell her that she probably is the best girl in Equestria tail wrestling instead he said, "You're the prettiest girl in all of Equestria." Goldscales blushed the red contracting with her golden scales she says, "I-I'm not sure about that one I mean-" then a familiar voice was heard nearby said, "You shouldn't talk to that wimp of a dragon who ran from a fight like a _pony_ would you should talk to a _real_ dragon like me." Garble puffed up his chest. Goldscales however flicked her tail at him then said, "what do you mean real dragon he's more _noble and majestic _then _you_ in fact I was about to ask him to walk along holliberry hill with me and watch the sunset tomorrow because _he _unlike you was brave enough to aproch me to tell me that he likes me unlike you who waited until someone else came along and it was too late." She had spunk and didn't even try to trick him into taking it back she was feisty, pretty and cool. (pretty much rainbow dash in a nutshell and the shell was modesty.) "so how about that walk tomorrow or whenever you know I just want to see the look on Garbles face when he finds out I wasn't lying." Spike's mouth almost hit the ground this full length dragon (feisty, pretty and strong the traits you expect in a dragon) was asking him out he never saw this coming. "So tomorrow then?" She asked smiling showing her teeth." Without thinking he nodded. "Great, see you then!" she replied then walked away her back up and her head up leaving with dignity.

**Now everypony, brony and pegisister I'm going to have a short contest by the 18****th**** of January I want comments about this very important question... Should I make Garble turn good at the end of this story? Youtube videos are allowed to be submitted but I don't want this to become war. No bad language which includes the a and f words in case you're not sure about them. I also want good reasons why I will post on my next story the best answer and I will decide to use that answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What happened to me is not of importance. I was waiting for someone to answer I got one but I have to go on anyway.**

Twilight sat on the steps of the palace crying her eye's out. Why? Would Celestia lie to her? Had she been lying to her more often and Twilight was just too stupid and loved the princess too much to accept it? Whose protégé would she be now? Owlowiscious did the only sensible thing he flew to Fluttershy's cottage.

Fluttershy was trying to find out where Angle Bunny had gone (bath time) when suddenly the window opened. Fluttershy did the only natural thing. She cowered and hid then saw it was just Owlowiscious Fluttershy supposed he came with some sort of message then she heard him say one simple word that she understood "hoot." Fluttershy nodded it looked like Angle Bunnies bath would have to wait her friend was in despair.

Fluttershy got the others and they bought plane tickets to the train to Canterlot. Dash convinced the others that she wanted to fly overhead (she wanted to be in top form just in case the Wonderbolts happened to be preforming a show. The second they got off the train Dash flew in (scaring some Unicorns) grabbed their luggage and raced to Canterlot castle.

Twilight was still sitting there, Shell-shocked, confused and despairing. Then a rainbow blur almost ran into her. "Sorry Twi I didn't see you there." The others after a few minutes of cold water drinking and breath were there and ready to talk to Twilight. "What happened Twilight Owlowiscious told me so little." Fluttershy said in her whispery voice. Twilight sighed, then told them the whole story. "I can't believe you let Spike go! He was your number one assistant and remember all the times you tried chasing after him for that exact reason." Apple Jack said. Rarity nodded her head then said "I can't believe he went with her after all you've been through." Rainbow Dash then said, "hey where's Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie wore a fedora and snuck into a coffee-house. "One helpafriend chocolate milk with a cherry on top." The person at the counter was Cherry Cake cousin of the Cakes in PonyVille and had heard many tales about Pinkie Pie "Oh you must be..." Cherry Cake couldn't finish her sentence Pinkie had put her hoof in Cherry's mouth "don't blow my cover for now call me agent P." Cherry Cake chuckled then gave Pinkie Pie her Chocolate milk.

Pinkie Pie running like Rainbow Dash showed up a few seconds after Rainbow asked the question "here I am." Pinkie said Rainbow replied with "oh there you are Pinkie." Pinkie Pie gave her the Hot Chocolate then said, "be careful it's hot of course if it wasn't hot then it wouldn't be helpafriend hot chocolate and it would be helpafriend cold chocolate and it wouldn't help you at all especially in this weather it looks like it's going to rain." (Pinkie Pie said it in her really quick talk I hate writing the words together to stand for that) Rainbow Dash looked at the sky and saw that Pinkie was right. "Come on guys I can't really control the weather in Canterlot, for territory and natural reasons, so we better head inside the castle." Twilight got up and started walking hot chocolate in one hoof her crying face looking down words.

Twilight and her friends managed to get through Canterlot Castle with ought meeting the princess. They were together in Twilights room when Rainbow Dash said, "remember when I meet Daring Do and I put her so high above myself I forgot that I was just as awesome and capable as she was well Twilight _you _need to get a grip Celestia lying to you isn't the end of the world after all. It's just a new beginning for something else, and you don't want to miss that new something because it's a part of your life. So stop your crying, and live your life the way it was meant to be not what you thought it would be." Twilight and the others were looking at Rainbow Dash, surprised that she showed that side of her. Rainbow Dash smirked then said, "what, so when _we're _feeling bad _Twilight _can say some huge pretty unnecessary speech but when _Twilight's _felling down we can't do the same?" Twilight let herself smile Rainbow Dash knew just what to say at that moment, and she was right to everything must fall before new plants are made as the earth ponies say. Twilight looked around her happy that she had someponies to pick her up when she felt like she's fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I didn't get a whole lot of reviews and the one I did said that Garble could go either way and it depends on the story, so I'm making it a surprise for the rest of you. (thank you beirirangu sorry for the link.**

Spike couldn't help but remember something about the girl that went against all the knowledge about dragons he had thought about it until bed that night he needed to ask his mother. "Mom the girl I meet yesterday she was older then I was and didn't have her wings." The red dragon chuckled, "you don't know what wings stand for do you? I'm not surprised most dragons nowadays have forgotten themselves much less ponies." The dragon put her claw on her chin, "I can't think of anything to compare it to accept for the elements of harmony. Each dragon has his own thought of what's most important in life, and depending on what yours is your wings eventually blossom out of those thoughts" Spike was confused, "so it's like a cutie mark?" "I suppose it is in a way but they are different cutie marks represent a pony's special talent what they're super good at in life. Wings on the other hand are what you think is the most important element to life. For example, well I'll tell you tomorrow before your walk with that pretty Goldscales, goodnight." "Good night." Spike frowned the moment she left what did she mean? Every dragon having his own element of life was unheard of! Shouldn't Celestia- Spike then remembered Twilight he always remembered her the entire time but he forgot how much Celestia meant to her. She must be devastated right now and he didn't even bother to stay and comfort her. He had a gnawing feeling in his gut the same one he got when he realized he had become a rampaging monster, guilt.

The next day about the time Owlowiscious got to sobbing Twilight.

Spike woke up, wondering why he wasn't in his doggy/dragon bed Twilight got for him. He remembered and soon after two things came to mind,

Poor Twilight I can't believe I left her who cares if I was curious it was pure selfishness that I came here and now I need to leave quickly as possible to see and comfort her.

I need to get ready! Twilight's not in danger and she has Owlowiscious and her friends to help her. She doesn't need _me _but someone else does Goldscales if I miss our date I mean _walk_ she'll think I stood her up and Garble will think she was lying, or even worse she'll go to him for _comfort_ and they'll get married and.

Spike then made a third thought in his mind

I sound like Twilight.

He needed to get all his emotions and thoughts intact, and make a list of pros and cons (he really needed to stop spending so much time with Twilight in the library her list skills were rubbing off on him.)

List of reasoning emotions Twilight vs. Goldscales

Twilight pros

I'll most certainly know if she's okay and will be able to help and comfort her in her time of need.

I'll admit it I'm becoming homesick even if she's sad or depressed I couldn't care less I just want to see Twilight and her friends again.

Rarity.

He wasn't sure whether Rarity was a pro or a con it's written on both.

Twilight cons

I'll be getting rid of a part of me the part that has this life and who'd love to live here

I'll see her in two days anyway she told him 3 days after all it won't hurt to stay for a while.

Goldscales needs to be there for her to protect her from Garble the others don't need him for anything but stacking books which Owlowiscious could do just fine

Rarity.

Numbers four and three were probably the hardest for him, he thought she was his meant to be but was it just a young dragon crush or more did he truly fall in love with her? What did Goldscales mean to him compared to Rarity? He decided to cross that path when it came to that.

Goldscales Pros

I feel like I have a chance with this dragoness and this might be it.

He can go back whenever he wanted to Twilight but I may never meet Goldscales again she may have meet another dragon or even worse think about Garble's offer and if she and Garble became very special friends. He may never see or meet her again

Rarity

4…

Then he heard a knock outside his window by this time he had made his decision Twilight was obviously fine she hadn't even sent him a letter she was probably busy with her _friends_. Friend a word none of them had ever called him they never treated him like one either making him carry all the bags whenever they went somewhere. Even though he knew they liked him fine he was never called a _friend_ or anything more than that. He'd made up his mind he'd go for Goldscales but he needed to shine his scales first.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I've been thinking about how to do this part. And gave myself a slight headache, and eventually the terrible curse that is writers block, luckily I got some help (was told that thing were likely to happen and that I wasn't using the term "just happened to") and here's my story please review.

Twilight woke up decided to be strong after all it's not like Celestia's betrayal was the end of the world she just needed to calm down and think about the good things in life. She had great friends. She had a loving pet owl she was a princess with wings. Her brother was fine and happily married, and she had her #1 assistant sleeping right next to her. Then she remembered, she had let him go. She was sure he was homesick and she needed him back. Even if she decided she was fine she needed Spike, because she missed him and also didn't know what to do. What did her cutie mark mean if not being Celestia's pupil? Did it mean she was meant to wield the element of magic then? She had no clue, and if she didn't know what her cutie mark meant, then how did she know who she is? Then she stopped pacing the room and sobbing. Luna knew. Luna found out who Celestia really was long before and probably felt identity less too. After all, she was always in Celestia's shadow back then she'd understand, what it meant to lose one's identity. So Twilight whipped up her tears, and ran to Luna's quarters.

Luna laughed. When she heard Twilights explanation for being there, she just laughed. When she finished laughing though she said, "Twilight I never _lost_ my identity. In fact I always knew _who _I was I just didn't know who my _sister_ was. We are separate ponies you know. With different thoughts and minds, I think you also know who you are your real question should be what should you do now. You have your own life. You make your own choices, so now what will you do with your life." Luna's grin was gone now, "I realized this when I came back. We all have our own choices and thoughts. You can't force true harmony or force chaos you have to _let_ it happen. I realized that no amount of hopping or dreaming or doing will get you there. You have to wait for it to happen." Now Twilight was confused, "But if we wait out our lives for harmony then won't we die in vain?" Luna thought for a second then said, "no, if we avoid war and chaos for long enough and die without destroying others then we haven't died in vain." Twilight understood what she meant we all have a life and should live it no matter what happens to others and if we avoid making the same mistakes they have, and avoided wars and death then we have lived our life to the fullest, or at least that's what Luna said. Twilight had known that all along and Rainbow had said it too, but she still had one question for Luna, "Luna, will you be my mentor and teach me everything you've learned about life and friendship." Luna grinned, "I've never had a student before… How about this instead of me keeping you as my student and me teaching you. We find out things together and teach each other as we go along." Twilight grinned in return she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Please review I only have two (and I'm thankful for them) but I'm wondering if I'm doing this correctly or not and if this is even a good fanfiction chapter. Was this idea over done or too sappy? I have no idea. Was it awkward to read? Is my grammer terrible? Or was this chapter well written and creative? Please tell me people of the internet.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike felt great sure guilt was eating away at him every time his mom flapped her wings (she was flying him to holliberry hill it turns out it was at the edge of dragon territory, instead of worrying about what was at the edge of dragon territory though he decided to have a casual conversation with his mother. "So, what was that you were going to tell me about wings?" Spike eagerly asked, "As I was saying yesterday they are the traits you think are most important in life for example my wing story it's a gem." Spike brought himself onto a position that he thought would be comfortable for a long story then said, "go ahead but you'd better slow down or else I won't be able to hear it all."

Okay I'm going to try something new here and tell me if you like how I'm formatting it.

_Long back in the days of Discord when I was a young dragon I asked my parents "how come you have wings and I don't?" They chuckled and said "you'll get your wings when the time is right." I was impatient and said, "But I want it now!" I whined as if my parents could do anything about it. "Give it time." They said "your wings will come." Years passed by then one day when I was around teenage age a group of dragons came up to me. "Maybe your wings will come by bravery." They sneered then started pushing me, "come on where's your guts." They asked mockingly I then felt myself loose breath I was close to the edge of the pit where I used to play. Then they gave me one big shove and I was falling. Then a dragon about my age with wings caught me. He had bright green scales. "You okay those guys are complete jerks they did the same to me before I had my wings and Mother Earth behold I was bravery." I chuckled, "you might be but I am not." He chuckled and said, "I'll see you around." Then he let me land softly on the ground._

_Years past I was still a runt for my age but by that age I had proven to be a natural magic using dragon which even back then was rare, but some dragons were happy to remind me I couldn't magic myself wings. Luckily by then I was going out with the green dragon who was happy to protect me. One fateful day I saw a young dragon being pushed off the same pit I had she was fighting back but not hard enough she fell. It was that moment when I wished for wings so I could save her, so I could repay the debt to Mother Earth I wanted to save her out of the kindness in my heart. I felt a tingling feeling on my back and without thinking I flew into a fast dive and saved her life._

By the time she finished her story they had gotten to holliberry hill. Spike barely got enough time to say thanks mom before she flew off one claw at him waving goodbye. Spike looked forward and at first only noticed the scenery. There were small berry bushes surrounding every other corner they were the brightest red he'd ever seen! And multiple shades of red too. Then he looked forward, what he saw was just as beautiful. Her golden scales reflected light off the sun making them gleam and sparkle almost as much as her chocolate colored eyes. "So you ready to go?" She asked politely. He said his voice going into a squeak "sure." He then cleared his voice and tried to make it sound deeper. "Sure girl whateves." He said trying to sound cool. She giggled but Spike recognized it wasn't a "oh you're so cut I want to marry you!" Giggle that other Rarity used to give Prince Blueblood it was the, "oh my goosh you're trying to hard this is just a casual meeting." Type giggle that Rarity gave him oh the most terrible friend zone did it ever end?! Instead of saying the casual meeting thing out loud though she said, "Come on then race you to the top of the hill." Boy that dragon could run. It was almost as if she was flying, but she slowed down when she got too fast just so they could talk together. It was casual but not bad it made him feel more comfortable with her then he would if he'd dated Rarity, and soon it became obvious to even him that the almighty friend zone wasn't where they were. They were running up a hill claw in claw talking. And that was good enough for him.

When they reached the top of the hill they were both covered in red (berries they'd picked on the way up) and were laughing so much Discord would be jealous. "So you're telling me Garble doesn't like you because either 1. You embarrassed him or 2. Because you lived with ponies?" She had taken the pony thing pretty well at least she didn't stop holding his claw when he said it but she did get a weird look on her face when he mentioned Rarity. "That doesn't sound like Garble at all he only doesn't like someone like he doesn't like you if they show terrible amounts of weakness." Now Spike was confused again, "why wouldn't he like weaklings?" She smirked, "didn't your mom tell you her wing story?" She asked Spike nodded, "well Garble's wings stand for strength. Inner and outer strength that's why he gives the dragons who want to be in his pack an initiation, if you break the egg you show ruthlessness a trait of a coward. If you don't you prove bravery. I was part of his pack before but... That's a story for another time anyway he wouldn't hate you for not breaking the egg." Spike nodded understanding his intentions now, "I think I gave the quality's he was looking for at first but I think he hated me when I ran."Goldscales spit out a piece of the berry she was eating, "you _ran_ after standing up for your friends. If you'd stayed he would have allowed you in his pack you would have been the youngest member since I joined." Spike now wanted to hear that story. "Alright I know now something went on between you and Garble in the past and I want to know what." Goldscales smiled, "I knew you weren't a coward, I'll tell you my story every single part if you tell me yours deal?" Spike closed his eyes and thought then said "deal."


	7. Chapter 7 her history

_ My mother had told me one to join a pack and that she'd love for me to be in Garble's. "But mom why be in Garble's pack." She replied, "It's a noble majestic group and Garble is your age." I muttered, "He wasn't so noble when I last meet him." My mother chuckled, "I know Garble's a terrible flirt but he only does it to the prettiest." I rolled my eyes I never thought of myself as pretty but moms always believe their children are. "Alright I'll join them but if he pretends his initiation means kissing him then I'm going to leave as fast as my wings can take me." _

_He didn't go easy on me because I was a girl. In fact the first dragon I had to tail wrestle was nicknamed tail ripper because one time a weakling dragon tail wrestled him and lost a bone of his tail, but I found he was easily beat. He had used all his strength in his stomach (he tried to go easy on me) and pulled lightly so I creamed him. Garble walked up to me, "not bad kid. How many times have you done that?" I'd really only done it twice so I held up two claws. "Twice, then you're a natural and a girl but we'll talk about that later. Dragons, tails up. For beating our second best tail wrestler even though this is your second time. I hereby dub thee rookie dragon." His claw about to noogie me when my tail smacked him. "Last time you put your claw up it was to put my arm around it. I don't trust your claw." He grinned "feisty one aren't you Goldscales?" I growled he finally recognized me. _

_"Alright we're going on our first raid and even though you're a natural wrestler you also have to help us. I'll have some dragon that can fly carry you." Then he walked away he seemed to have gone through some strong change since he was that jerk who flirted with me near the pit. The dragon that carried me didn't say a word about the raid or me, when we finally got there I got lucky the parents weren't there. I quickly grabbed an egg and ran to Garble. "Alright now smash it." He said a smug grin on his face. "What did you say?" I asked hopping I'd heard wrong "I said smash it into iddy bitty little pieces or you're not in my pack." I knew the difference between right and wrong and this was defiantly wrong. "No why would I do that if that's what your packs about then I don't want to be near you disgusting jerks much less part of you." Garble looked mad enough to turn the place into ashes, "if you're not part of our group then you'll have to be burned." I stood my ground and said three words that changed the course of my life, "I don't care." Then he walked over to me a maniacal grin on his face when suddenly he bent down on one knee. "You Goldscales have made it to a place no dragon girl has before. You have been proven inner and outer strength. You have proven yourself worthy to be part of my group do you accept the honor of being the first girl and youngest member of our group?" My mom would have shouted "yes yes a thousand times yes." The other girls in my group would have gone "OMMN (Oh My Mother nature) yes! I get all this time to hang out with hoty buff dragons of course I want to join!" I on the other hand was my own dragon and wouldn't bend my dignity like that. "Alright sure, but on one condition, you flirt with me and I am aloud to have the power to knock you out with my tail without one of your lackey's coming after me ." He shrugged "alright," I said, "okay then I'm first dragoness and youngest member of the pack." Garble smiled and said, "Another member another awesome party needs to be made." I overindulged myself in Ruby's and Sapphire's something that was a rarity at home. I knew better then to mention it even speaking the word family brings an awkward silence to the group. The packs were our families whenever you got one and then when you either run away or meet the right guy you leave the pack or make your pack, so family was a sore topic. Unless you were to ask them a favor and even then you were supposed to call them by their first name for some reason all these thoughts ran through my mind as I ate._

_I was in for a surprise when I woke up. Two girls were in my cave. I growled willing them to go away in case they were young dragons looking for a hoard to steal from. They just smiled. Garble walked in "alright these are your personal stylist I'm paying for this with my own hoard, so don't break them. They are here to make you (I saw him bite his tongue I have a feeling he was going to flirt with me and stopped himself.)Beautified I'll explain why later for now I'm going to speak to the rest of the pack about what their jobs for the day are." He then rushed off. The two girls smiled at me then started talking as if I wasn't there "this one's a gorgeous one and she doesn't even notice it! The head of the group Garble looked like he was going to flirt I wonder what stopped him everyone knows he's single." The other sighed, "I know I was hoping to create a love triangle or at least make him fall in love with her, but she's so pretty but she won't let it shine out she needs our help to see her beauty she's already eye candy now let's add some diamond fluff and make her desert." Then they turned to me and said as I didn't hear a word they said "alright we're going to make you pretty just close your eyes and wait for out magic to happen." A few seconds later. " I was wearing blush and eye shadow the eye shadow was silver and the blush a bright red I was also wearing claw polish that was silver too "Now you're beautified!" They said together, I don't know about beautified but I sure was uncomfortable the eye shadow itched terribly and I couldn't move without smearing the claw polish and the girls said that was a definite no no. To be honest at that moment I was ready to throw something at them. I decided to explain to them, "I can't practice my tail wresting without moving and the eye shadow itched." "Oh don't worry after a few minutes the claw polish will dry and after a few months the eye shadow won't itch anymore." Luckily before I could call them off Garble walked in, "Ah great job girls perfect just perfect no dragon could resist that." I took out my anger on him, "why you, is that what this was all about! To make me attractive to the male dragon eye so you can be seen in public with me!" He smirked, "you think I did this because I like you but I'm embarrassed with you in public? Ha dragons will go easy on you if they think you're some pretty gaudy will you hold my purse for me Hun I've just got my claws done type girl and that will go in complete favor for you, and it doesn't hurt that you're a beginner." He then paused for a second and stepped up to me "I'm not attracted to you in this form because I know it's not you in fact to me it looks quite odd." I did the natural thing. I hit him with my tail and ran out of that room rubbing off my beautification as I went._

_ I lived alone until working odd end jobs where no dragon could find me. I even worked for the Diamond Dogs for a while. One day I was in the mines for them and I heard wailing in pony language. Then I heard a dog reply in pony language "no no Mrs. Rarity you are not ugly. More wailing. I realized by now that the dogs had hired a pony though I was curious to see how long she last without getting her hooves shined or a hooficure I continued to walk though because of the dog's policy "no gems no dinner." That night though I snuck my way to her room of which she had convinced the dogs to make a mansion with them working for her. I spent a few seconds trying to talk to her and gave up luckily she loved to talk about herself and her friends she mentioned two in particular often Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She sounded like a pompous rich pony who adored fashion and loved jewels and could find them well. In other words she annoyed me with whatever I could translate. That's when I heard a speaker outside the caves. Welcome Dragons too the tail wrestling games! I'd never heard of such a thing (it moves from town to town) and so I asked the dogs to take my break early and they said as long as I find them Gems I can do whatever I want and so I did._

_ I wore a hood going out and found it yanked off by mad fans. I could see them in the center of the stage the Caveland Quarray eels they were ruff tough and strong and afterwards I made my decition to what I really wanted to do. "Hey can I join the Caveland Quarray eels._

_Afterwards I beat their best tail wrestler and was aloud on the team. Everyday Garble came to watch I saw him and his gang and everyday he ignored me until I was convinced that he didn't know how to feel about me and didn't want to waste the time and effort to congratulate me and that made all the difference in my eyes it looked like cowardice and stupidity he had no dignity or pride not enough to congratulate me in fact not enough to talk to me at all ._


	8. Chapter 8 not Twilights side

Spike finished his story telling her everything until the moment they meet. He even told her about his slight crush on Rarity, and about how he'd heard her thoughts on Prince Blueblood (before the Gala) and was starting to have mixed feelings about her, after all if she's going to flirt with every good-looking pony she meets does it mean she doesn't have feelings for him ? He told her all of it he also told her about Twilight and how she was like a mother to him but she sometimes forgot he was there and sometimes forgot he wasn't immortal and could get injured. (She laughed at this part) He also talked about Pinkie Pie his BPFF (Best Pony Friend Forever) and how she was fun and weird and random. The more he talked about it the less guilty he felt about asking her to tell him her life story which was really none of his business. He told her about Rainbow Dash ("she sounds like me except she can fly.") Fluttershy and Apple Jack ("what strange names these ponies have.") By the time he finished the sun had began to set. Then Goldscales asked him a big question "do you like me? I mean like a friend because I've never really had a friend I've had teammates but never friends and-." She blushed "you seem like a cool person to have as a friend not to mention you gave your life story to me and I gave mine to you so we have to be somewhat friends I can't very well call you someone I just meet so are we friends or maybe more or-?" Spike couldn't believe it a girl being awkward around him! Now he saw how pathetic he looked when he was talking to Rarity. "I like you, but I'm not sure about if I like you like a dragonfriend? (He wasn't sure if that was the word) I still think I like Rarity." She shrugged "but we are friends right?" He nodded, she said, "then its okay if we still watch the sunset together it's always most beautiful up here." He nodded then looked it was a beautiful sunset the dragons were flying back and forth like they did during the sunrise and it was gorgeous.

Alright I was going to make this a separate chapter but this was too short of a chapter to make these separate.

The minute the stars came out so did their moms. "Bye Spike I hope we can hangout again sometime." Spike waved in return. "Alright before you start snooping mom I need to ask you a question about your story. You said you were a natural at dragon magic. What exactly is dragon magic?" She smiled, "an elemental form of magic that dragons and Zebra's can use. Most of the time, creatures can't use magic separate to the talents they were born with like Earth ponies can only use magic to do with farming or Earth or things connected to Earth they also use a form of magic to make cutie marks appear but that's a magic they can't control. Dragons basically have two types of magic 1. To summon fire and 2 to fly even though are wings shouldn't be big enough for us to. Pegasus have the same type of magic to fly. Some of us though have stronger magical elements like Zebra's who can teach themselves to be potion masters. Dragon's claws aren't made for potions but we can teach ourselves to strengthen our scales until they're almost as strong as a dragon egg. (nearly imperturbable substance)by using magical properties that we get from other objects usually Diamonds if we can somehow break a Diamond and eat it then our scales become impenetrable. Unfortunately few dragons can manage to eat Diamonds or other gems of power. I'm one of the few who can. We can also increase our wing size by proving that our thoughts on what's most important in life are what are most important in life. There's also greed growth which works worse on us until it literally corrupts us where as in other's it just makes them larger versions of themselves the more they take or at least that's what happens to the natural ones. We also can understand the languages of other creatures easily."


	9. Chapter 9 prophesy

Alright for all of you who were wondering when I'd get to the dragons' prophesy here you are.

Spike had been speechless the rest of the ride until he got home. Home what a word where was home for him he had no idea. Was he a pony or a dragon or something in between? He pondered these thoughts as they flew over other dragons' caves. There was complete silence until they passed the pit. They had already talked about the date/meeting what more was there to talk about? That's when his mom decided to speak, "Spike I've wanted to tell you something since you came here I just couldn't find out how… It's about an ancient prophesy that some supposed would never come to be, but since you're alive we have to assume that it was speaking of you. I memorized it on the day you left here it goes.

The chosen one will come in a thousand years 

He will be the bane and Chaos greatest fear

He will be young and pony born

And will save all lands with the Alicorns

But I will forewarn you one and all

If they fail then all of Equestria will fall."

Spike was now even more shocked how could Twilight never tell him! Its obvious now some sort of ancient dragon made a prophesy about him. He didn't know he spoke the words out loud, "You should know your other mother better then that she had no clue about any of this it's a secret that even Luna doesn't know about." Spike was confused, "don't you mean Celestia?" his mother sighed, "no Luna always was the one who care about us. Celestia made sure all the surrounding area's had no ponies in it but other than that she didn't care one bit about us." She said Celestia and every word after it bitterly. Spike now had a question, "do you hate Celestia?" His mother looked shocked, "of course not sure she aggravates me but as strongest of both area's we couldn't hate each other if we hated each other then you'd see a lot more wars against the ponies." Spike had one more question that was very off topic, "whatever happened to dad?" She chuckled, "he's not dead if that's what you're asking. No he's an important dragon part of the peace organization association so that the boarders of the dragons' lands are safe from hurtful creatures." Spike replied, "So like the royal guards?" She looked at him slightly angered, "NO not even close the peace organization doesn't attack now think later we talk to creatures and try to find a peaceful approach. We give both sides an equal chance to state their opinions and listen to each other's debates." Spike asked, "So who talks to them?" She smiled, "We few diamonds in the ruff with the ability. Although full amounts of all the magic I spoke of was rare, second generations often get the ability to speak with other creatures well enough for them to get the job, and then there's me I work for the organization and would do the larger jobs the parasprites the changelings both groups who are surprisingly clever which is what scared me the most about them I almost abandoned both jobs because of that alone." She shivered which felt like an earthquake to Spike. Spike decided he wasn't going to work for that group when he grew up.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last night for Spike he was going to Ponyville tomorrow morning, so he decided to ask one final question "mom who's Mother Nature?" His mother's smile went from one ear to ear. "Mother Nature is the one we dragons believe was our original creature we all know of the tree of harmony and the tree of chaos but who allowed those seeds to grow up who planted and nourished them since the beginning and is still nourishing them now. We believe it was a force called Mother Nature. Some call it God. We prefer to call it mother for… Reasons you don't need to know." Spike nodded for some reason he had never thought about the one who planted the tree's "thanks mom that's all I wanted to know goodnight."

The next day Spike had two feelings that should never mix. Happiness and sadness it made him cry and laugh. It was a conundrum luckily he wouldn't be stuck in it too long. He left that morning at sunrise (early to surprise Twilight who woke up early often.) Goldscales who apparently sometimes helped her mom with the sunrise came to see him off. Then he was off. His mother hit the landing and surprise, surprise Twilight was up with the sun. It was a happy reunion. Apple Jack a few days ago got some apples and other supplies from the kitchen and made the snacks. Rarity made the decorations, Pinkie made the games, Rainbow Dash made sure the sky was clear and woke up early to do it (for a change she also got permission from the weather ponies in Canterlot harder to do then it sounds.) and Twilight made a checklist to make sure everybody did what was needed to make this a great reunion, and she succeeded. Spike's mom almost left before the party started, "you're with your family now and I shouldn't intrude." Spike shook his head, "but you're my family too and I want you to be here the ponies will love you once they get to know you. Fluttershy might be the best one to start with though the others might be a bit… hesitant towards you." So she stayed the whole party most of the time speaking to Fluttershy in a low voice that no pony could hear. Then there were the welcome home gifts. There was only one from each of them. (They'd grown nervous about giving him gifts ever since his birthday.) He got an Apple shaped like a fireruby. (She said that she had the idea but Apple Bloom cut out its shape.) Twilight got him a book of dragons' theory's (he already knew more than that book about dragons but it did have some interesting potions in it that he would ask Zecora about. When he asked where she got it though she said that The Great and Powerful Trixy had let her keep it and nothing more.) Pinkie Pie gave him a party in a box (open it up and you'll get a party as good as I can make! All you need is to get your friends.) Rainbow Dash gave him a mug that said 'best dragon' on it with him with his apron on the front. Fluttershy gave him a whistle (he couldn't here what she said it did everypony else was too noisy.) And Rarity gave him an outfit made entirely out of various Gems. All to quickly the party ended, and things got serious.

"You know how often prophesys are miss interpreted." Said Twilight remembering when her future self talked to her and she freaked out. "For all we know it's not even Spike the prophesy is talking about and if it is there is nothing we can do but wait for the problem to come to us." Twilight had spent a lot of time with Luna rereading her letters to Celestia and realized how little she followed their advice and made a goal to do better. "But Twilight dear if it's Spike they're talking about being Chaos bane and all, shouldn't we do something to make sure nothing happens to him before the prophesy is for filled, after all it doesn't say we'll surely win this battle." Said Rarity, "and none of us would feel quite right if we sent Spikey Wiky away, so what are we going to do?" Rarity summoned her fainting couch, "this is the worst Possible THING." Apple Jack sighed, "as little as I agree with Rarity I have to agree with her here this a downright disaster! What are we going to do with him? Not to mention you Twilight if you forgot you're an alicorn! You might have a huge part to play in this keeping you here at the castle will only endanger everypony else and yourself and the other princesses!" Fluttershy like always tried to say something, "Um everypony- I think I um have a small idea and it could help us." Rainbow Dash who heard Fluttershy said, "Then tell us what it is, before Twilight gets mad again." Twilight's hair was turning a yellow red at the end and her skin was whitening making every pony nervous. "Well um Spike and will have to I think it would be best if he moved in with me for a while." She was twirling her hooves as she spoke. Twilight's mane and skin (fur?) had gone back to the normal purple. "Why?" "Because my house is close to the Everfree so we can see what happened and it wouldn't seem weird for me to own a baby dragon. Besides Twilight, the enemy whoever he or she is will probably all ready know that you own his bane, so if you two are split up everypony will be safer I think." Even the dragon was looking at her now. But she, unlike the others was smiling. "You are the element of kindness I presume?" Fluttershy nodded hit with an irrational want to bolt. "You are strong in fact you might be stronger than the others if you realized your strength I wouldn't trust my son and chaos bane to anypony not even Twilight though I realize her heart's in the right place she wasn't meant for this job she's still healing. You on the other hand would take care of him like he's your own son. Not some sort of problem or a rare gift but a dragon. Which is what he is in his heart, so I ask you if you will take him?" Half of Fluttershy was saying, "No I'm not ready you take him instead I couldn't handle the pressure!" The other half was one she rarely heard before and usually she ended up using the stare when it came but this time it spoke in a sweet soft and determined voice. "You are ready for this you got over your fear of dragons long ago you never feared Spike even when he was ferocious and you don't fear him for a reason you respect him unlike anypony else so it's time to toughen up to be what you were meant to be Kind and Strong just like the dragon said." Fluttershy decided to be tough instead of weak but still be kind, "I'm ready for this." The dragon smiled, "I suspended your friends in a suspended animation a Zebra gave me a potion long ago for this moment I put it in the punch. I will leave you Fluttershy for now and the minute I do your friends will be back to normal." She lifted up Fluttershy's head with her claw, "you have the heart of a lion and I know with you with them the prophesy will succeed." And with those words she flew away.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel was not a happy bunny

The other animals didn't like him much earthier

Most of the animals were in Fluttershy's cottage because it was raining outside.

Angle got lucky this time around though. He didn't have to share his spot on the couch Spike got the guest bedroom (you know the one the cutiemark crusaders used) and on his first day crashed.

Spike (unfortunately for Angle) woke up the next morning. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a white bunny on half the couch eating lettuce. "Angel," He snarled their revelry was strong enough for both of them to know that this wasn't going to end well. That's when Fluttershy walked in from the kitchen. "Oh Spike I didn't know you were awake yet. I'll get your breakfast tray from the kitchen." She went into a room on the side of the house Spike and Angel couldn't say anything to each other but they glared at each other. Fluttershy walked in, "Spike I know this is a last minute request but would you like to go on a picnic with Angel, me and all of my other animal friends? I know you and Angel don't really like each other so I thought this would be a great way for you to bond!" Spike knew that Fluttershy's heart was in the right place, but he wasn't a picnic person and that bear made him nervous any way so he shook his head. Fluttershy shrugged respecting his decision, "Well I know you need something to do so I'll tell you that Rarity said that she needed help she's been so overworked lately, and I'm too busy to help Angel's been acting up lately." Spike wasn't sure but he nodded anyway. He didn't look as excited as he usually would at helping Rarity. "Is something wrong Spike?" A concerned Fluttershy asked, "It's nothing." Spike said with a sigh Fluttershy didn't want to be too nosy so she said, "Well I've got to go before Angel get's annoyed are you sure you don't want me to walk you there?" Spike nodded, "Okay well…" Angel snatched her away before she could say goodbye. Spike sighed, "I guess I'm going to either have to visit Rarity or Twilight but I can't visit Twilight I forgot about that entire prophesy thing!" He sighed, "So it looks like to Rarity's house I go."

Rarity really was overworked. Fabric was everywhere and there were 20 manikins each with her own dress. Rarity's hair didn't even looked like she tried combing it. Spike walked into Rarity's room and saw the mess his mouth gapped open. He'd never seen this side of Rarity she was usually so posh but now she didn't seem to care how much of a mess she made as long as she got the dresses done. "Oh Spike I didn't see you in the door way are you here to help do come in." Spike walked in carefully, "You know that I don't really know anything about dress making right?" Rarity nodded, "Well of course not I just want you to help out with some basic cleaning." Spike wanted to make something more of that but not even he could make a fantasy out of that. He sighed, "I have a question for you Rarity." Rarity ran around the room frantically searching "where's that blue ribbon Spike can you help me." Spike stopped talking he decided to help her instead of telling her about her problem when she was busy. Spike was a loyal worker even though he knew he would eventually have to tell her about… Well actually he wouldn't _tell_ her anything he needed to ask her a huge question. A question that would change the rest of his life, "Spike you're vacuuming air." Rarity said laughing Spike blushed then turned off the vacuum and put it away. He took a deep breath _just spit it out Spike if she says no then it's not the end of the world. Besides you already know that at least one girl likes you Goldscales even though you may never see her again._ He was tempted to yell at himself to shut up, but he knew that wouldn't help so instead he took a deep breath and blurted out to Rarity, "Rarity do you love me?" Rarity brought out her fainting couch she really was felling faint, because she fell over and Spike had to use smelling salts.

**Alright Rarity fans leave now.**

"Umm Rarity are you awake?" Rarity's vision was bleary "Oh Spike I'm sorry for fainting it's just it was so unexpected I knew you had a crush on me but… I'm sorry Spike but I don't think I feel the same way about you. Even though you're Noble and brave I just don't feel that special connection with you… I hope you understand." Spike understood alright he looked her straight in the eyes, "you used me. All those times when I helped you, I remember it was because you convinced me and I had such a huge crush on you I followed you!" Rarity looked down she was guilty, "I-I." Spike growled, "You're a fake. I knew that Twilight used me and I was okay with it because she treated me like family and made it obvious she liked me, but you-you sat there and let me think you had feelings for me!" Rarity replied, "Yes I used you but I never said that I returned the same feelings you had for me." Spike looked at her, "I thought you were the element of generosity but I guess I was wrong." Shook his head and walked out his heart breaking.

**Okay I know this wasn't the best chapter and I haven't written for a while but I had a problem with making this chapter. Go as hard as you want on me for this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

A dark cloud of smoke came from the tree of Chaos. Finally it had enough power to create it. His largest masterpiece, but it unlike his others had an immense loyalty to him. He was also almost invincible because it was made of smoke it was almost purely chaos. An almost perfect creation. It couldn't even be deactivated by himself incase his mother tries to stop this whole thing she was such a strong and convincing force but never strong enough to stop this.

Spike cried all the way to Fluttershy's cottage. He needed to talk to someone who'd never used him who'd never played him who never hurt him who always treated him as if he was one of them. Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Apple Jack though was with Twilight and he'd been banned from seeing because of whatever might happen in the future, and he couldn't find Rainbow Dash so he went back to Fluttershy's cottage. Luckily the picnic was finished. Spike went up to her and cried on her shoulder. When he finished weeping he asked Fluttershy a question, "what is generosity?" Fluttershy thought before saying, "I'm probably not the best one to explain this it's Rarity's element after all, but I believe that it's putting you before others and to give everything to help them." Spike thought about it then asked, "Do you think Rarity's right for that element?" Fluttershy hesitated again before saying, "Spike did you know that the elements when put together describe friendship itself? I'm not Twilight but because you asked, I have to say that in a way any group of friends holds most of the elements I think that Rarity because she's loyal holds the element of generosity. I know though that we don't naturally always own up to our elements out of fear or out of self doubt and peer pressure and revenge. I think that even us as the elements of harmony may never reach the full power of the elements but we can try to have the charity, loyalty, honesty, kindness, and try to laugh when bad things happen." Spike thought about her words of wisdom and made a choice, "I'm not going to hate Rarity for what happened in fact I'm going to respect her decision. We never really did have anything did we?" Fluttershy thought again then said, "If she didn't choose you then you probably didn't." Spike was happy with that answer and wanted to know, "is finding my true love ever going to be as easy as I thought t would be?" Fluttershy giggled then said quietly "probably not."

**Alright I'm just going to tell you that this is somewhere before the party but after Twilight talked to Luna.**

"Are you sure I'm ready for this Luna? I mean I know I'm an alicorn and all but… I don't feel ready for this." Luna smiled, "I will not think less of you if you fail, and in fact I'll be right there to catch you with my magic. Twilight I know you're nervous but I need to tell you, I've been having problems putting up the stars ever since I was turned back from Nightmare moon. I believe that this is your doing because raising the stars isn't my duty anymore it's yours." Twilight gulped then looked at the sky she felt the wind on her ears the ground beneath her feat and concentrated. Soon she felt a strange tingling on her flank, similar to the one she got when she first got her cutie mark. Her eyes glowed and the stars soon started shaking their way up to the sky it was hard but it also felt natural. Luna smiled, "I knew you could do it. Now I don't want you to leave thinking you're a goddess or something. The stars choose you to have power over them. Not the opposite was around. You have powers any alicorn that's chosen can have." Twilight nodded understanding some ponies like Sunset Shimmer (Twilight believed that she was groomed to be the one who lowers the sun, but after hearing so got a big head about it and tried to take over Equestria.) would leave thinking that they're some sort of goddess better then every pony else but they weren't in fact take away the horn or wings or both and you'll get an ordinary pony like every other but different all the same.

The cloud felt it an immense power source one that could possibly lead to his destruction (I'm just going to call it a he for now.) It was in the sky the smoke laughed _fly little pony fly away but flight won't save you for I can fly too, who am I you may ask? _ _I am a nightmare come to life I am destruction!_

**I'm sorry it also took so long to release the villain, but it took me a while to think of him. Okay you might be thinking Ha and it took the writers a long time to think up Sombra and at least he had cool powers. Well so does he just watch in this next chapter. After this one's finised of course.**

The animals were all running toward Fluttershy's cottage and Spike was jammed between them. "Hhheeellllp Fluttershy!" Fluttershy went to the middle of the crowd found Spike and picked him up. I don't know what's wrong with the animals today Spike they're all so frantic to talk that I can't hear one singular voice! But I have heard, Smoke, evil, chaos coming, and hide." Spike tried to put that together so it made sense "An evil cloud of Smoke is coming to try to cause chaos hide!"Spike also thought of some others but that one made the most sense. "I'm not going to run though this is _my_ other home and that evil cloud of smoke is not going to take it away from me!" The animals cheered with glee even Angel who decided to have a truce since Spike was going to save Equestria and all. Fluttershy stood up straighter, "I'm not the coward I was all those years ago even though I'm not an alicorn I'll be by Spike's side the entire way." A small voice even smaller than the others spoke in her head like she did once in a while, "you have denied alicorn hood and being my host are you ready now to accept both." Fluttershy thought for a second then said, "Can I get out of both of my own free will?" The voice said, "Yes." "Then I'll do anything to save my friends and family."


	13. Chapter 13

Fluttershy had been hearing the third voice in her head all her life. It had always been asking if she was ready to accept her as her host. The answer had always been no even out loud at times. Her parents when she was young thought she was slightly insane but they thought sending her to a place where she can talk to other Pegasus will be good for her, so they'd sent her to flight camp. There she learned to ignore the voice in her head or else she'd be an even bigger oddball, but now she knew that the voices weren't just in her head. It was truly Mother Nature herself talking to her. Begging her to be her host, now she was using that request.

Spike was almost ready to leave. He knew it wasn't just coincidence that Fluttershy disappeared in the shape of three butterflies. She was becoming an alicorn but Spike didn't have time for this! It took Twilight an entire day to gain her wings how long would it take Fluttershy? Apparently it wasn't as long as he thought. She showed up right outside her cottage door a few minutes after. Spike looked to where the smoke was largest. It was in the sky and if he looked closer… He grabbed a pair of binoculars from a young colt whose mother quickly snatched him up a few minutes after. He expected to see Luna but instead what he saw both shocked and horrified him. It was Twilight fighting the monster back by hitting him with random darts of light, but she was running out of energy quickly and Spike didn't have much time he remembered what his mom said, "Wings on the other hand are what you think is the most important element to life." He thought then said, "Being a hero and not a fake one either. Doing what's right even when others don't agree. Helping others whenever they need help and even those small acts of kindness like being a friend is a form of heroics. Being a true hero was what was most important in the past present and will be in the future or at least it will be for Spike. Spike felt a strange prickly feeling on his back he was going to grow his wings! He just had too. For Twilight for dragon lands, and for Equestria he was going to save them all. What he was going to do after this didn't matter, what mattered was saving everyone now. He then realized that his wings had appeared, he started flying and went to save Twilight, Equestria and dragon lands.

Twilight had taken Luna's old job of raising the stars now she was fighting a cloud of smoke. No matter how many times she hit it nothing happened it didn't grow even the least bit weaker in the meantime she could barely keep herself from falling to the ground the rest of the elements weren't here not even Spike would be here to see the death of the two alicorns. Yes Luna was up there too trying to hit it with moonbeams witch only slighty weakened it. She was just about to give up and let herself fall when she saw two different forms through the darkness both seeming to give off light. One's light was green and the other's tan.

Spike and Fluttershy were flying so fast Rainbow Dash would have had a fit. In fact they may never fly that fast again in their lifetime! They didn't notice how fast they were going though they were both of one mind, _we need to save Eqestria for better or for worse for the good creatures and ponies to the bad. They are all worth saving because this is our home and nothing can take it from us!_ They were both aiming toward Twilight. They barely made it in time to catch her. "Twilight are you okay?"They both asked Twilight groaned Fluttershy said, "go ahead Spike I think I can take care of her." Spike nodded, "I trust you Fluttershy and if you finish I want you to talk with the tree of harmony's opposite." Fluttershy gasped, "The tree of harmony has an opposite well where it is?" Spike shook his head, "I don't know but I have a feeling Discord does." Fluttershy nodded, "got it good luck Spike!" Spike nodded he hoped the luck would last.

Fluttershy was able to make Twilight almost good as new after taking books from her library on nursing magic. She wasn't able to do any of the large one's but she did find a spell that gave ponies a limited amount of strength. Twilight woke up as soon as the spell was done. "What happened the last thing I remember is a tan and green stroke of light heading toward me. How's Equestria holding up?" Fluttershy hesitated then said, "it should be alright I just need to talk to someone… Do you know where the rest of the girls are?"

Spike knew he couldn't defeat this thing alone. He decided to grab some 'friends' to help. Garble wasn't sure he wanted to help Spike, "after all you did prove yourself to be a wimp during your initiation." Spike gave a smirk, "No I left you hanging. You don't know whether I'm a wimp or not because I choose my friends over you then ran." Garble grinned, "You've gained some backbone little Spike. I don't like you but you've earned at least the right for me helping you. I probably wouldn't have helped you back then Spike you wanna know why?" Spike nodded wasn't part of bravery helping the innocent, "I don't help whiners, beggers or wimps because they're not worth my time." Spike knew that was the closest thing he would ever get to a complement from Garble so he said, "Thanks." Garble smiled a shark like grin, "Don't thank me yet Spike don't thank me yet."

Somehow the two ponies managed to escape the chaos. Twilight actually said they had luck (while they were running through a wet tornado with random objects almost hitting them. Luckily a pony in a black out fit with a purple cape and a blue cape around it, on her belt buckle is the letter M she's wearing old fashion leg warmers and where her eye holes should be was a light blue eye covers. She's also wearing a purple floppy hat hit the objects before they could hit Fluttershy and Twilight, the hat the eyes the letters it was the outfit of. The mysterious mare do well but this one was made specifically for a Pegasus. Rainbow Dash? Twilight asked "Why are you in that out fit?" Rainbow Dash took off the mask and grinned, "You never told the rest of the citizens that it was you guys all along! So because I get way too much attention by, Whatever that evil smoky thing is when I'm RD I decided to become MMDW so I can keep saving ponies and maybe find you guys to see if you're okay. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be needing our elements for him." Twilight grinned glad to find her now they needed to find Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Pinkie Pie ran into them, "Sorry I'm late for my turn being MMDW Dashie I was looking for Rarity to thank her for the outfit." Fluttershy said, "Rarity where was the last place you saw her Pinkie." Pinkie grinned, "Are you guys searching for her too. I know where she probably is Carousel Boutique I already cheeked every street in ponyville now for the buildings." Before she could dash off Twilight grabbed her by the tail. Barely able to do even that, "woo woo woo Pinkie I think we're going to need you and Rarity after all the elements are probably the only thing that can stop this thing." Pinkie nodded, "Oooh sorry I was being such a blockhead Twilight some ponies do say I can be a little… Off sometimes." Twilight nodded it was the same as ponies calling her an egghead or a book warm or a brainiac. Rainbow broke up the friendly moment, "hey do we need to find Rarity and Apple Jack or what?" Fluttershy nodded then Pinkie said, "I'll lead you the way to Carousel Boutique we go."


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to have a lot of fun with this chapter. I always liked this idea once again Rarity fans shield your eyes (I'm serious if you're one of those Rarity is favorite ponies people you're either going to love this or throw a hissy fit. I have a feeling it'll be the second so run now while you have the chance.)**

Rarity was by a shrine of Celestia and Luna, "Oh please sisters who control the day and night HELP US PLEASE BEFORE WE ALL DIE AND GO TO TARTAROUS!" Fluttershy walked into the room, "um Rarity are you okay?" Rarity stifled a sob, "why yes ghost of Fluttershy of course I'm okay I'm at crossroads at the choice of joining chaos or dying, and I think I'm going slightly insane because I'm probably talking to a mannequin and I think it's you my dead friend I also found every picture of Celestia and Luna I could find and made this shrine, but you know I'm peachy keen. What's your life like in Tartarous?"Fluttershy was now very worried, "um Rarity I'm not a soul come to haunt you or a fantasy it really is me I lived through it." Rarity started to tear up, Fluttershy thought they were tears of joy but instead she started to sob, "You've used everything else against me chaos but, my friends are a different story. I can live through every punishment you give me for defying you except this. I know what you're going to do you're going to use her either make me kill her or watch her be killed. You're trying to slowly break me, but- it's not going to work." Her tears went harder, "I'm st-st-stronger then you, you won't break me, but if it truly is her… I'd do anything to save the real Fluttershy even-even join you're lot of ruffians. That's it if you keep them alive chaos, then I'll join you and become you're queen, I'll trade my soul for 5 others." Fluttershy though now very nervous asked one question, "five?" Rarity smiled, "why of course chaos induced hallucination. Spike's too young and sweet to die. He doesn't deserve it or me." Fluttershy thought she had one of two choices 1. Try to convince her she's real again or 2. Stall. The little voice of Mother Nature in her head was telling her to take a chance and convince her stalling will only work for so long, so this time she tried a different route. "Rarity I _am real_ and you better believe it Spike and the others are still alive too and their all waiting for you outside, because they thought I as your closest friend would be best to tell you. Now your friends and the rest of Equestria needs you, so you'd better get your act together and help us before we decide to go on this mission without you." Rarity blinked chaos was doing Fluttershy so well it was almost uncanny in fact her facial reactions were perfect on all the other times they'd done ponies like her sister and mother and father, they always had some weird flaw. Like instead of Sweetie Bell being so obsessed with getting her cutie mark that she walks outside to get a smoke destroying cutie mark, she goes outside because she wants to find gemstones for her pictures. But this Fluttershy was perfect it almost made her wonder… was she telling the truth? Were her friends really waiting for her outside to leave and defeat this villain? It seemed too good to be true but she had to know. She walked with Fluttershy for real or for fake she walked downstairs with her and out the door.

**Alright Rarity fans you can come back now.**

Whatever Rarity expected a trick or if it was real a sunny back round with her friends smiling at her, this wasn't it at all. It was a strange mixture of raining and snowing outside and Ponyville was flooding, luckily Apple Jack had given up on her croups (you know with the end of the world coming and all Apples sort of lost importance.) Twilight's magic improved and she could use telekinesis to get wood from trees and Pinkie knew how to build a raft from branches and tree sap. (You all remember when she did that before.) Fluttershy though didn't seem to care that it was raining and snowing and flooding and said, "Twilight your magic's back this'll make things a lot quicker. Now let me explain things shortly about what we need to do. We need to summon Discord who knows where the tree of chaos is. We need to tell him to tell us where it is, so all of you be on your best behavior and I'm talking to you too Rainbow Dash. Any questions?" Rainbow Dash put her hooves up, "yeah who made you boss, and why did you say especially me?" Fluttershy sighed then stopped herself, Rainbow had a point since when had she been bossy and assertive. Mother Nature's voice whispered in her head, "You always had this side of you. I'm just helping you unlock it in the right way. Ways so you're not useless in battle and you're not cruel like you were with Iron Will." Fluttershy shivered at the memory, "Mother Nature herself made me an alicorn and believes that I have potential to be a leader, besides I'm the only pony who got Spike's instructions. I was talking to you specifically Rainbow Dash because you seem to have more hatred towards Discord then any of us I know he's hard to befriend and you have good reasons to despise him, but we have a goal and sometimes to reach that goal you have to work with… Difficult ponies or other creatures, so can you forgive him even for a few seconds, or will you let Equestria fall because of your stubbornness." Fluttershy knew where that one came from. It was the same way she'd got herself to befriend Discord in the first place. Rainbow Dash nodded, "I know at times I'm selfish and stubborn but I'm not that selfish and stubborn so let's get on with it and save Equestria!"


	15. Chapter 15

Spike was searching for Goldscales. Even though she was a girl she was strong and would never run away no matter what. When he finally found her, (Garble knew where her cave was but was reluctant to tell him.) He saw her arguing with her mother. "Your still a young dragon your life's still ahead of you don't be reckless just because you can." Goldscales laughed, "You think I'm doing this for the fun of the danger? I want to save Equestria and Dragon lands because it's my duty as a citizen."Her mother replied by snorting then saying, "you aren't a citizen and it's also your duty to do what your elders tell you." Goldscales then blew up, "yeah like being part of Garble's gang as a child?! I know you're trying to keep me safe but if I want to go then let me go! You gave up guardianship of me when you let me go, so now it's my time to use my freedom and it's not like I'm doing something you're against. Dragon land's is an important place it's a dragon sanctuary it's suppose to be a place of peace and most of the time harmony! So is it really wrong that I want that to continue mom?" Her mother's look softened, " you're right of course I did let you go. You're not the child you were before and can make your own decisions so I suppose that since I'm not against saving Dragonlands. You can leave, but I'm not trusting you out there alone to save the place single handedly." That's when Spike decided to show his face as did Garble and his gang, "need a chaperone?" Goldscales laughed, "More like I'm chaperoning you I'm the only girl and boys have a higher tendency to fight each other. Mom they'll need me to win this." Her mother nodded. "Even though you don't really need it I give you my approval."

Twilight managed to do the same spell she did last time to summon Discord (she had managed to use the elements inside them to do It.) this time though he wasn't showing he even seemed to be waiting for them, "I knew you would summon me as soon as this thing got to Ponyville. I want to tell you that this time even past me didn't create this. Though I did cause a lot of other things, and I would like to take the credit I didn't do it!" He turned to Fluttershy, "you do believe me don't you grandma you won't strike me with lightning or or hit me with a hurricane will you?" He rubbed his paw and claw nervously. Fluttershy was bewildered, "Grandmother?" Discord perked up, "yes it's quite easily explained you see you're the host of Mother Nature who helped raise the trees of Harmony and Chaos who were originally called Light and Darkness. Draconequus' were one of the first chaos creature's and I'm a descendent of one of the first making her my a thousand times great grandmother, and since you're her host you're in a way my grandmother." Twilight and Fluttershy were both trying to digest the information they just heard. _ Mother Nature why does every pony and dragon keep speaking of her whom is she anyway, I've never heard of her. And lastly what in Equestria is the tree of Chaos!_ Those were the thoughts that went through Twilight's head Fluttershy on the other hand thought more like this _I'm Discords grandmother in a way! Well that could have the potential to either ruin my relationship with him completely or to make it easier to talk to him without him playing practical jokes every few minutes. Now I need to keep my cool or maybe its Mother Nature's cool I should be more warned about. _Fluttershy then said, "Discord none of us believe it was you who did it, but we do like before need your help to solve it, I'm not going to hurt you in any way shape or form while we're talking I promise just tell me where the tree of chaos is." Discord changed into a tour guide outfit, "though it does change often depending on the searcher. The last place I saw it… Well right now it'd probably be somewhere in that lovely forest you ponies keep going through for your adventures." Fluttershy nodded, "thank you Discord for helping us in our time of need." Discord smiled, "You always were kind Fluttershy just make sure you don't die… And make sure you can handle that old bats temper if you can't… Well goodbye little ponies." And on that cheery note he left.

**I know you were all hoping that there would be no short unnessisary issues, but I had to do this okay live with it readers.**

They went into the forest when Twilight finally couldn't hold silent any longer, "Fluttershy you have some explaining to do who's Mother Nature? What's the tree of Chaos? Unless you tell us we have no idea what we're even looking for this is a forest after all there are tons of trees!"Fluttershy shuffled her hooves against the ground Mother Nature told her in her head _let me take control I'll explain both things better then you can. Fluttershy mentally nodded and let Mother Nature take charge. _"Mother Nature is mother of all in a way. She's the one who planted the seeds of harmony and chaos and mad sure that they were equal in power and thus keeping the world in balance. Mother Nature herself off the myths and legions is a strong easily angered force but she is also kind and sweet. She stands for freedom. She would never bow down to others or beg. She'd ask if they're willing." Mother Nature then let Fluttershy take the lead, "I've been hearing this force in my head for years until I was ready to bond with her." Everyponies muzzles were gaped open Rainbow Dash was the first to talk, "I'm wondering now what other things we've been hiding from each other? If we knew the truth about each other would we even be friends? Now I'm not asking you all to spill your guts… Because I have a few secrets I'd rather keep a secret too, but I'm wondering Fluttershy had secret voices in her head and didn't trust us enough to tell us in fact I think that this is the first time we're seeing the real her, and if we don't trust each other enough to tell each other huge things like _that_ then I don't think that we're true friends. Friendship comes with trust and if that doesn't exist… Then I guess our friendship doesn't either." A tear dripped from Rainbow Dash's eye, "my element is meaningless." She whispered to herself as she cried harder than she ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

Spike was searching for the ponies. He was over the Everfree forest when he saw Rainbow Dash crying? That was a rare thing to see. It wasn't a good Rarity though and Spike felt like he had to help her, so he swooped down and tapped her shoulder, "Rainbow Dash? What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash hesitated what reason did she have to tell him? Then she said, "I-I'm starting to doubt my friendship and if it's real. I mean I understand having small secrets you can't live without doing it, but if you can't tell your friends something as big as the fact you've always heard voices in your head then I'm not sure if you're really friends." Spike nodded her element was loyalty and they're (in a way) the elements of friendship, so she thought if her element was missing that there was no friendship. Spike had no words to help. Then he looked at his ragtag group of friends, they (no matter what Garble said) were a group with a bond. It had nothing to do with the fact that they were all dragons, or even the giant chaos cloud coming to destroy them. No it was the fact who they were his pony friends were the same way, Garble, Goldscales, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie were all his friends. Not because they were a perfect representation of all the elements. It was because they were good fun ponies and dragons. That's what he told Rainbow Dash who slowly stopped crying afterwards.

**Alright I think that I have some extra explaining to do for some of you ****_Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash should switch elements and this proves it!_**** That is not what I just proved. In fact you guys aren't thinking about this correctly. Lecture Time Trust is something you gain after someone has proven their honesty and loyalty. You can't trust someone who'd leave you at the drop of a hat or someone who's always lying to you. So eat that internet arguments you just got RandomHumanbeing-ed. Now that that's over lets return to our story.**

"So has anypony found the tree of Chaos yet?" Spike asked when the group finally found the girls, "no and I'm starting to become doubtful, what if the tree of chaos is just an old dragon myth." Twilight asked, "I mean you'd think we'd found it as easily as the tree of harmony but noooo the tree of chaos just has to hide." While Twilight uncharacteristically complained Spike thought of something… Then wondered where the thought came from, "what if the tree can only be found by dark magic? Twilight you should be able to use that spell you used on the door to scan the place." Spike looked behind him at the others to see what they thought about it and saw they were all behaving completely out of character, Rarity was looking shyly at the ground as if waiting to know what to do, Fluttershy was having a staring contest with Garble (the stare VS Garble's stare which would win), Apple Jack was cheeking her mane with one of Rarity's mirrors, Pinkie Pie was studying the flora and fauna and Rainbow Dash randomly flying and bumping into clouds and Goldscales was napping. (Okay I know that may not seem uncharacteristic but look at her past actions okay.) Spike was getting worried now then wondered, "Why haven't my characteristics been changed." A deep husky voice boomed in his mind, "_you are you just don't notice it. You were inquisitive before and quite capable but not this capable or this level of wondering in fact you'd probably have only wondered about it for a second_." Spike was now nervous what was this voice why was it in his head was this like Mother Nature with Fluttershy? "Who who are you." He asked aloud nervously. "I'll give you three guesses, and I'm counting them too." Spike thought okay his logic and reasoning have seemed to increases like Twilight so he must have half of her personality. The rest of them seem like cliché versions of each other. There are only two possible answers Discord and the tree of chaos. Discord would never do anything to disrupt the pony world as long as Fluttershy was here so it must be. "You're the tree of chaos aren't you?!" The husky voice chuckled, "got it on the first try but it took you longer then I thought it would. Now let me explain my little test for you. Your little friends are listening to this same conversation at this very second none of you have magic you can use because none of you have the correct personality's or cutie marks to go with them. Though it may seem obvious to you that the others are corrupted but you don't know yourself. Each of you needs to find out which personality each of you has. You have to say it out loud and say your own personality too if you all can do it then I'll allow you to see me. Ready set logic!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Alright from here on thoughts will be italicized. _**

_Alright Spike you can do this you already know that Rarity is Fluttershy because she's staring at the ground playing with her hooves. Apple Jack seems to be Rarity you know looking at herself in the mirror… Unless she's mean Fluttershy ready to attack the day._ He looked over at Apple Jack she now had her mane up in a pony tail and was asking what the others thought of it. _Yep defiantly Rarity but wait why's she asking what the others are thinking of her pony tail? Isn't she at all worried about finding the tree of chaos? _ He shook the thought out of his head _never mind it's not important. Rainbow Dash… Who on earth was Rainbow Dash? I mean it could easily be Twilight with her new wings unable to fly correctly. It could be Apple Jack just getting used to the wings in the new body. Heck it even be Pinkie Pie just randomly bumping into clouds because she now has wings and can. _He looked over at Rainbow Dash who'd finished randomly bumping into clouds. "That was awesome! I didn't know rain clouds would feel so… Wet when you ran into them. Unless it's going to rain hmm what do I do it that happens I wonder if I can fly higher than the clouds. Maybe if I do a sonic Rainboom I can after all the powers of it are thought of to be almost endless." Spike thought again, _hmm it seems as if instead of completely changing personalities our personalities have mixed. Like Apple Jack having a slightly prettier ponytail instead of putting her hair up in a way that would stop her from working. Rainbow Dash still used a slight Rainbow Dash logic and still used the word awesome not to mention remembered the cloud boundaries still work in the Everfree. The rest of her persona seems to be Pinkie Pie for the randomness and fast talking and a strange logic none of us will ever understand besides none of the rest of us seem to Pinkie except maybe Fluttershy and flat haired Pinkie… I'm going to have a huge headache after this is over. Alright let me review what I already know. Apple Jack is Rarity, Rarity is Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash is probably Pinkie. Now let me go on to who Pinkie is. _He looked at her she was the only one other then himself who was obviously trying to find out who each of them were. She had out a notebook and was drawing pictures of each of them one underneath the other. Spike noticed that he was underneath Twilight. _Well it makes sense it seems as if Pinkie and I each got half of her. Pinkie got her slight OCDness and I got her logic making skills. _He looked at her list again and saw that most of their conclusions matched up perfectly except she had Garble as mean Fluttershy and Fluttershy as Mother Nature? Spike thought about it for a second. _Fluttershy was already part of Mother Nature so she would be acting like herself. On the other hand if Garble had the ability to use the stare he would quickly try to verse Mother Nature to see if it was her strength or Fluttershy's eyes that made the stare possible. _Spike looked at them staring. _And Mother Nature would never be able to resist a challenge. So Apple Jack's Rarity, Rarity's Fluttershy, Fluttershy's Garble, Garble's Mother Nature, Rainbow Dash's, Pinkie, Pinkie's Twilight and I'm also Twilight, so who are Twilight and Goldscales. _He looked at Twilight she was trying to use her horn, "why ain't this thing working I got what that voice said but I should at least be able to do basic magic or at least that's what the Twilight side of me's saying." (See why I haven't had Apple Jack talk throughout the story I can't write that slightly obnoxious accent.)_ Twilight's Apple Jack or at least a slightly cliché version I wonder what those few seconds of complaining was about then unless it was just to confuse me. And last but not least Goldscales. _He looked over toward her she had woken up and was now walking toward Twilight. "Umm Twilight shouldn't you be helping Pinkie with finding out how to find the tree?" Spike thought hard, _who in our group would rely that much on Twilight? Fluttershy possibly? _Then it struck him like a slap in the face _it couldn't be her she doesn't have irregular sleeping patterns or trust her for everything. She has my logic when I thought I was useless before I knew about the prophesy wait a minute does that mean she knows about my feelings toward her. Oh sweet Luna tell me she doesn't! _Then he remembered the plan. _That's not important right now right now all that's important is letting that tree know that we know. _Spike walked over to each of them (except for Pinkie Pie because she knew the answer.)and told them, "Apple Jack is Rarity, Rarity is Fluttershy, Fluttershy is Garble, Garble is Mother Nature, Rainbow Dash's is Pinkie, Pinkie is half of Twilight, I'm the other half of Twilight, Twilight's Apple Jack and Goldscales is me." He each of them were able to recite it when their time came to talk to the tree. The tree said, "Congratulations! Didn't you all have a magnificent time taking my test? Now I'll allow you to see me and just out of the kindness in my roots, I'll give you your personality's back." Spike rolled his eyes he could see where Discords sense of humor came from, "gee thanks." A bright flash of light showed and a wave of dizziness hit Spike then he was back, and was happy to be so.


	18. Chapter 18

Fluttershy was just as happy to be back, but she didn't show it instead she flew up to the tree _he can hear anything you say out loud Fluttershy so go for it not to mention he has a certain respect for me. _Mother Nature told her she made her anger stronger toward her, "you should be ashamed of yourself Mr. I understand why you needed to be created to balance out Equestria, but this isn't balance! Surely you know that." The tree looked uncomfortable and then said in her head, "_I'm sorry Mother but you created us to be sibling rivals and you know how at times we go too far. I mean you and Uncle Time barely talk to each other because of one indecent that changed the time of a second dimension and turned them all multiple colored." _Fluttershy felt herself nod for some reason then got her body control back and said, "I understand, but you shouldn't have let that get in the way of the reason for your creation." That's when he got annoyed, "_you created us to be opposites that go against each other. You taught us that since we were planted. You really shouldn't be criticizing me because this is really your fault!" _Fluttershy felt Mother Nature's anger and used it, "now you listen to me mister! It doesn't matter what I told you when you were a seed you still should have learned on your own now I want you to fix this mess before I need to use my secret weapon on you. The Stare!" Fluttershy could have swarm she heard the tree laugh and it sounded just like Discord. _My dear mother, have you already forgotten that that doesn't work on me or my children? Maybe if they pledged to Luna but it would never work on me or any of my loyal subjects. Wait you're letting that pony Fluttershy speak didn't you?" _His laugh was larger now so large Fluttershy couldn't doubt it was real, "_now come mother show me the true you and not you on a leash so we can have a more adult talk." _Fluttershy was furious but this time instead of being able to simply tell the tree off she found herself paralyzed her body was buzzing and she couldn't move but she heard the flapping of her own wings and her hooves on the ground. She also heard herself quietly say, "It's me and you know why I can't do this too often much less just to talk to you. Remember what happened to my brother last time he tried to completely control a host." Fluttershy could feel him smile, "_ah yes that poor man went completely off his rocker so off that even time couldn't continue holding him up what was that poor ponies name, Rodger, Dianne? No it was something unusual I think it was Star-…_" Fluttershy felt herself stop him, "Just because she doesn't have control doesn't mean she can't here you as well as the others that time froze for me. Now I just wanted to know… How do we destroy that thing that you created?" The tree shook his branches, "_That thing is pure chaos. Not even I can control it just in case you did show up this time around I created it to destroy all signs of harmony, I think that the prophesy has part of the answer but not all. You need to create almost pure harmony your little chosen one can help with that well I think that's all I want to tell you so cheerio." _The minute he said the word cheerio Fluttershy could feel her body again. She looked down. Her friends were back too and she needed to tell them everything that happened (except the part about the insane pony and that that fate may await her.) and how Spike was going to fix everything (sort of).

Spike's jaw dropped at the news. He thought the prophesy wouldn't happen for months. Now though it looked like the prophesy was going to need to be fulfilled. Equestria was doomed. It said he'd work with Alicorn's and there were only 2 of them here right now! Spike flew a few feet upwards and could see that the Smoke was everywhere except Dragon lands (or at least that's what it looked like.) He looked at the others who were looking at him as if he would turn into a samurai if they stared at him long enough he wished that was the truth. He then realized that he might not be a warrior but he _could_ fake it well enough, "Alicorns and the rest of you whom I probably could never do this without. I know this is going to be rough, but we've beat the odds before (or at least you have he thought) and we'll beat them again. After all who defeated Nightmare moon. You did, who defeated Ursa's and Discord and Sombra not to mention Sunset Shimmer? You did and with only friendship as a protection. We will come together to defeat that giant cloud of smoke if we believe in ourselves and the strength of our friendships and yes I said that with an s. We'll need all the ponies, dragons, draconaqques and other creature's we've befriended we can do this if we have the power of friendship that's been with us since the beginning. So whose with me?!" Every pony put their hand up "great now that we're all on the same page let's save Equestria."


	19. Chapter 19

Spike's jaw dropped at the news. He thought the prophesy wouldn't happen for months. Now though it looked like the prophesy was going to need to be fulfilled. Equestria was doomed. It said he'd work with Alicorn's and there were only 2 of them here right now! Spike flew a few feet upwards and could see that the Smoke was everywhere except Dragon lands (or at least that's what it looked like.) He looked at the others who were looking at him as if he would turn into a samurai if they stared at him long enough he wished that was the truth. He then realized that he might not be a warrior but he _could_ fake it well enough, "Alicorns and the rest of you whom I probably could never do this without. I know this is going to be rough, but we've beat the odds before (or at least you have he thought) and we'll beat them again. After all who defeated Nightmare moon. You did, who defeated Ursa's and Discord and Sombra not to mention Sunset Shimmer? You did and with only friendship as a protection. We will come together to defeat that giant cloud of smoke if we believe in ourselves and the strength of our friendships and yes I said that with an s. We'll need all the ponies, dragons, draconaqques and other creature's we've befriended we can do this if we have the power of friendship that's been with us since the beginning. So whose with me?!" Every pony put their hand up "great now that we're all on the same page let's save Equestria."

The ponies gathered their friend's as quickly as they could (It took Pinkie a particularly long time.)Until finally they were all gathered in the Everfree (except Sunset Shimmer. They couldn't find the mirror and also couldn't risk going through it in case there's a time difference and from what Fluttershy told them that's most likely the case.)They just needed one more creature… Discord. They did their magic summoning thing again and Discord wasn't too pleased, "I already told you that I didn't do it, and grandpa tree told me that you talked to him, so why are you summoning me. I wouldn't mind it once but twice in one day even if this is a crises I like to _choose_ where I randomly appear thank you very much." Twilight looked ready to smack him with her hoof. Luckily Fluttershy stopped her, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Discord, but well, we need you all of us do. Your great *1,000 grandfather tree created this and we need all the friends we can get to help us, so we'd oh so appreciate it if you help us save Equestria." Discord grinned, "Well of course I would help _you_ Fluttershy _you've _been nothing but kind to me since the beginning even if it was in a trickster way it was still endearing. On the other hand your _friends _couldn't care a flying feather about me, besides what reason other than my love for... Your kindness is keeping me here listening to you? I have a great deal on chaos side you know. I'd be back to being king of all creature's and of course if you surrender I'd make… some pony my queen." Fluttershy's expression hardened, "so what's keeping you here talking then." Discord chuckled, "other then you, I'll tell you what I'll join your little friend brigade if your friends sincerely say that they need me." There were three ponies who looked at if this were a punishment Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack but they all realized they were not only fighting a losing battle denying Discord's claw and paw out for friendship they were also endangering Equestria. They realized that this grudge match had to end somewhere at sometime and Discord was offering them a chance to end it, and so together they said, "we need you Discord, so let this endless feud end and let us embrace this choice and become friends."

Every pony, Dragon, donkey, Zecora and Discord who had ever been friends with the mane six or Spike stood at the edge of the Everfree forest. They all started chanting, "Friendship is magic." They chanted it six times then Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy all stepped forward, Fluttershy was the first to speak, "Friendship is a powerful bond that unites creature's of all sorts it's this strong force that's united us all friendship is a type of love that all creature's of light feel. You're not a creature of light and could never feel this type of love, and so we will defeat you but though afterwards we may celebrate we will also morn the fact that you never had the chance." Twilight then said, "Friendship maybe the strongest force in Equestria and all other lands afterwards. It can cause the weak to become strong (she smiled at Spike and Fluttershy.) and the greedy and selfish to give. I believe that our friendship is real and strong and will be able to stop you because of its strength." Spike now addressed the creature, "we may never reach the full power of our friendship because we'll never be perfect and that's a fact but we can try. We can try to make to most of our friendships and make sure that they stay with us." Then every creature (you know except the villain) said three powerful words, "Friendship is magic." There was a burst of light coming from ever creature there the darkness tried to seep through it but it couldn't the wave's of light were to strong the light of friendship blasted the darkness into oblivion.

**Alright now for the Epilog. **


	20. Chapter 20 epilog

**This is going to be short and sweet.**

It was a few months afterwards and Twilight saw that the princesses were back to full heath, and since they were, Twilight allowed them to hold the speech that they'd asked to do weeks ago. "We have now realized that Twilight was never officially given this title so we Celestia and Luna Light and day present to you Twilight princess of the stars." Every pony clapped and whopped at this. "I also recognize that we have a new alicorn. Fluttershy would you come up dear?" Fluttershy had gained the confidence of Mother Nature and now flew onto the stage without hesitation. "I can tell that Mother Nature has chosen you so would you like to be princess of nature." Fluttershy looked around her, but not at the ponies and dragon's who had signed a new treaty of piece so that the two could live together, but at the nature around them the tree's the birds everything, then she saw three pink butterflies pass by her, and she knew the right choice. "I'm sorry Princesses but I can't. Mother Nature was meant to be free; in fact it's what she stands for. It wouldn't feel right keeping her locked up inside me, so even though I'll lose my alicorn powers, Mother Nature I let you go so you can be what you were meant to be a free spirit."

Spike choose to work with Garble and Goldscale's guarding the boarders and stopping young dragons on their 'growth spurts' from getting into the pony area's and stealing. He knew that meant he wouldn't see his pony friends as often, but it was his choice and he'd be able to see them on break day's and when he went home (he went to the cave every other day) to Twilight's. He looked at the sky the sun was setting. Goldscale's grinned, "ready to go mom said she'd carry me I can't wait to have my wings so I can fly with you." She winked then jumped her mom flying underneath her. Spike followed her and they created the sunset claw in claw at a respectful distance of course he looked up and saw two alicorns one raising the sun and the other raising the moon.


End file.
